Karena Luna Berbeda
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Luna itu eksentrik. Selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi Luna tak pernah menyesal, karena yang ia lakukan itu ada benarnya.


**A/N:** Halo. Kita ketemu lagi ehehe:3 sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bagi semua reader da reviewer, baik itu silent reader dan critical reviewer yang sudah bersedia membaca fic amatiran 'One Creepy Night' kemarin. Aku bahagia akhirnya reviewnya menembus angka 11 :'D *norak bgtsih* nah, kali ini, aku akan muncul dan menciptakan sebuah karya yang tidak termasuk dalam pairing Dramione. Untuk Para DramioneShipper, maaf yaah:p hehe. Aku mau buat fanfic tentang Luna Lovegood, karena dia salah satu tokoh favorit aku selain Draco, Hermione, Kembar Weasley daaan Snape. Karena aku begitu kagum dengan Luna, karena ia berani untuk tampil berbeda, aneh, eksentrik, dan menjadi dirinya sendiri:D Jadi enjoy ya! Ngomong-ngomong, Secquel 'One Creepy Night' masih dalam project, hihi.

**Warning: **Tolong putuskan sendiri:p

**Karena Luna Berbeda © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

Karena Luna begitu berbeda, maka Harry Potter bersedia mengenal Luna lebih jauh dan ingin menjadi temannya, walaupun ia telah banyak mendengar tentang kabar tidak sedap mengenai otak gadis Lovegood ini.

Karena Luna berbeda, Harry Potter dapat memahaminya. Karena ternyata Luna juga pernah merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sangat hebat ketika orang yang dicintainya telah pergi bersama Kematian. Karena Luna unik, lain daripada yang lain. Karena Luna selalu mengetahui isi hatinya dengan persis, dengan kemampuan langka yang ia miliki. Karena Luna tidak seperti gadis-gadis berisik yang hanya mau berdekatan dengan dirinya demi ketenaran mereka, karena Luna memiliki teori-teori absurd yang anehnya, Harry selalu merasa sependapat dengannya.

Karena Luna tabah, tak pernah mengeluh, dan unik—dengan caranya sendiri. Terlepas dari penampilan dan pembawaannya yang eksentrik.

Jadi, apakah Harry Potter pernah merasa menyesal berteman, bahkan bersahabat dengan Luna, garis miring Loony Lovegood?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Mengapa?

Jawabannya sederhana saja—karena Luna begitu berbeda.

.

.

Karena Luna begitu berbeda, maka Hermione Granger bersedia merubah persepsi awalnya tentang gadis eksentrik yang agak sinting ini, bahkan ia rela menjadi teman—bukan, sahabat gadis Lovegood ini untuk memastikan bahwa Luna sebenarnya tidak separah yang awalnya ia bayangkan.

Karena Luna begitu berbeda dan anehnya—sama dalam beberapa hal dengan Hermione, Hermione bersedia menyingkirkan jauh-jauh gosip miring tentang kewarasan Luna. Karena Hermione tahu, bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki teman sejiwa—dan ia bertekad Luna tidak perlu lama-lama merasakan kehampaan dan kekosongan akan kehadiran seorang teman.

Karena Luna periang, ceria, selalu berpikiran luas—berlawanan dengan Hermione, pencair suasana dan penuh Ilmu Pengetahuan Absurd, yang membuat Hermione merasa dirinya selalu merasa terhibur jika berdekatan dengan Luna.

Jadi, apakah Hermione Granger pernah menyesal berteman dengan Luna?

Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

Mengapa?

Karena Luna berbeda dari yang lainnya.

.

.

Karena Luna begitu berbeda, seorang Ronald Weasley yang terkenal pemilih—menjaga gengsi, tidak macam-macam, dan tertutup, bersedia membuka dirinya kepada Luna yang misterius dan memiliki nama buruk di Hogwarts. Bahkan pelan-pelan ia mulai menyadari Luna sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

Karena Luna berbeda, dan juga senasib seperjuangannya dalam beberapa hal dengan Ron, setidaknya mereka sering merasa dikucilkan karena kekurangan kecil mereka, oleh Para Penyihir yang lebih berkuasa dari mereka. Karena Ron dapat memahami Luna, dan Luna dapat memahami Ron, sehingga Ron bersedia bersahabat dengan Luna dan tidak mempedulikan tentang statusnya sebagai 'Teman si Loony'.

Karena Luna konyol dan menghibur dalam caranya sendiri, selalu menghargai, dan Karena Luna dapat berempati tanpa banyak kata pada dirinya.

Jadi, apa Ron masih mau bersahabat dengan Luna?

Jawabannya tentu saja—iya.

Mengapa?

Karena terlepas dari semua itu, Luna berbeda, berbeda secara positif.

.

.

Karena Luna begitu berbeda, Ginevra Weasley mau membuka dirinya lebih jauh kepada gadis dengan penampilan tak terpelihara itu. Tidak memperdulikan cercaan dan ejekan teman-temannya ketika mereka tahu Ginny yang Populer mau berteman dengan Loony si sinting.

Karena Luna berbeda, sehingga Ginny tidak pernah menyesal pernah membuka dirinya kepada Luna. Karena Luna tidak pernah mendekati Harry Potter—kekasihnya untuk mencari ketenaran dan mencari perhatiannya. Karena Luna selalu siap membantu Ginny dan Dumbledore's Army, dan karena Luna selalu memberikan komentar positif kepada Ginny dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena Luna selalu menghargai, Ginny akhirnya mengakui dengan menyenangkan—bahwa ia sudah menjadi sahabat seperjuangan dengan Luna.

Karena Luna lucu, menarik, selalu menghargai, tak mengenal kata keputusasaan dan pantang menyerah, karena Luna selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, apakah Ginny menyesal menjadi sahabat Luna?

Jawabannya—tak akan pernah. Sekalipun.

Mengapa?

Karena Luna begitu berbeda.

.

.

Karena Luna berbeda, Neville Longbottom tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenal dan memutuskan untuk bersahabat dengan Luna, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan rupanya, hal tersebut bukanlah merupakan sesuatu yang buruk, karena Neville menemukan sisi menyenangkan bersahabat dengan Luna.

Karena Luna selalu menghargai apa yang bisa ia lakukan—bahkan sebelum ia resmi menjadi Pahlawan Hogwarts, Luna selalu siap membantu dan tidak pernah tak puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Neville selama Neville selalu berusaha. Sedikitpun, Neville tidak pernah mendengar ejekan dan dengusan yang keluar dari dalam diri Luna. Karena Luna selalu menerima dirinya apa-adanya, karena Luna tidka pernah mencela seseorang karena kekurangannya, Karena Luna selalu mengetahui isi pikirannya setiap saat.

Karena Luna selalu menjadi dirinya, tidak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain, selalu positive thinking, dan selalu siap membantu dan menolong. Karena Luna dapat menembus jiwanya dengan Mata Kelabu Badainya—bahkan Neville pernah sekali jatuh cinta pada pemilik sekaligus mata itu—tetapi cinta mereka tidak pernah bersatu.

Setidaknya, Neville bisa memiliki Luna sebagai sahabat.

Jadi, apakah Neville akan selalu menjadi sahabat Luna?

Jawabannya—iya.

Mengapa?

Karena selamanya, Luna akan selalu berbeda—dan menarik.

.

.

Luna tidak pernah menyesal dengan pilihannya sekarang. Pilihan untuk menjadi berbeda— pilihan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, pilihan yang membuat ia dapat hidup bahagia sekarang, walaupun butuh bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya ia dapat memetik buah hasil susah payahnya, dan selama bertahun-tahun, ia selalu menebalkan diri dari ejekan dan cobaan dari teman-temannya.

Namun semuanya menjadi manis sekarang. Setidaknya ia telah menjadi seseorang yang memiliki banyak sahabat—bahkan teman, dan yang paling sulit diduganya adalah ia bisa bersahabat dengan Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny dan Neville. Dan ia juga dapat menjadi seseorang yang penting—Pahlawan Hogwarts.

Dan yang terpenting adalah, semua sahabatnya telah menerimanya apa apa adanya. Bahkan mereka telah menerima keanehan dan perbedaan Luna Lovegood.

Luna menaruh coklat hangatnya di meja sambil tersenyum hangat. Perang Besar telah usai beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ia sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke The Burrow—untuk Perayaan Natal bersama Sahabat-Sahabat Berharganya.

Ia mendongak ke atas, dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Sebuah diagram seperti Pohon Keluarga, tertempel secara indah di langit-langit bundar rumahnya. Lima lukisan bundar masing-masing memuat satu wajah indah yang berwarna—wajah Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, dan dirinya sendiri. Semua lukisan bundar itu dihubungkan oleh sulur-sulur emas yang melingkar tipis, membentuk kata _sahabat, sahabat, sahabat_ yang beratus-ratus saling menyambung.

Ia telah membuatnya dengan susah payah dua tahun lalu. Sebagai pengingat akan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Setelah puas memandangnya, Luna berjalan ke arah tangga sambil berseru.

"Daddy, aku sudah siap! Apakah Daddy sudah menyiapkan Portkey-nya?"

Dan sejurus kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut tertutup dengan keras.

.

.

Jadi, apakah Luna menyesal dengan pilihannya untuk menjadi berbeda?

Jawabannya—tidak.

Karena ia tahu, itulah pilihan yang benar. Karena perbedaan yang ia citakan itulah, ia dapat merasakan berharga sebuah persahabatan dan orang-orang yang menerimamu apa adanya.

*Fin*

**Gimana? Ancur ya. Aku mencoba sebuah fic yang menggunakan rima dan sudut pandang dari berbagai tokoh—tanpa dialog antartokoh, dan yaa, hasilnya seperti ini. Aku cukup senang dapat menyelesaikan fic selain Dramione dengan hasil yang tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi aku lebih senang apabila kalian bersedia membaca dan mereviewnya. Jadi, please RnR? Siap-siap untuk Sekuel One Creepy Night, ya;)**


End file.
